Typically, at most locations, a plurality of wireless networks are available for a client device to achieve network connectivity. Typically, an available wireless network is selected by a client device or a user of the client device. However, the client device and the user do not have access to certain network performance parameters that will inform a decision to select a wireless network of the plurality of wireless networks to use for achieving the best network performance. Accordingly, the wireless network selection process is inefficient.